Tears and Blood stains
by redrose2310
Summary: Slash,rape, death omc, Nancy's pushed Dale over the edge but it's Joseph whose left in ruins. His dad dead his mom in rehab and Peggy seems to be trying to ruin his life. The perverse always target the weak &alone & that's what Joseph is right now.
1. Dale\'s life falls apart

Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill

Nancy Gribble was drunk she was drunk off her ass in fact.

She had grinned at the camera as she did her weather report then informed everyone in the broadcast aria that her husband was crazy and stupid that she'd gotten one over on him for years. She'd laughed then announced that John Redcorn was the best lover she'd had in her life that she'd missed him and that he'd father her child. The station then cut the feed.

* * *

Joseph looked up at his dad as the TV. went black his face pale. His dad was crying loudly.

"It can't.. It's not.. It can't be true." Joseph begged his dad to tell him his mom was lying.

"Of course it is it makes so much sense! How could I have not seen it!" he screamed before running to his basement and locking it.

Joseph sat there in shock tears running down his face this was just to much. Then he heard the shot.


	2. tears and blood

Disclaimer: I do not own King of the Hill

Joseph stood over the open grave they were lowering Dale Gribble's coffin into. The lady preacher was speaking and Cotton Hill was scowling at her dressed in his army uniform, his wife and baby next to him, Bill in his uniform stood next Boomhower who wore a suit. Hank and Peggy stood at the foot of the grave dressed in black with Bobby in front of them looking bored.

Nancy wasn't here she had enrolled herself in a rehab clinic the day after Dale had shot himself leaving her 14-year-old son to see to his funeral and arrangements with the help of Mr. Hill.

Joseph had stayed the last two nights alone in the house the man who'd raised him as his son died in. Bobby had told him his dad wanted him to come stay with them but his mom won't hear of it and thought his whole family was trouble.

He'd heard the argument from his room.

The coffin was put in and they started to cover it.

Joseph started to cry. This was to much to fast.

Hank was sad and angry. Sad that his best friend was dead. Angry with his wife Peggy had always been hard to live with but never this cold and stupid, she claimed if they brought Joseph into their home he'd ruin their lives and Bobby's self-esteem.

He was a little boy whose parents had left him in more then one way and Hank could sit back and let him suffer alone in his house where his father had died! When he'd told Peggy this she'd just said Dale wasn't even his real father. It had been the only time in his life he'd wanted to hit a woman he hadn't but he'd realized what a bitch he'd married though.

"A

b

c

d

e

f

g

h

i

j

k

l

m

n

o

p

q

r

s

t

u

v

w

x

y

z now I know my abcs next won't you sing with me" Joseph sang quietly in the basement scrubbing the blood stain from the floor with tears running down his face. His dad had sung the song with him for weeks after he'd been embarrassed at school in kindergarden. He had come home crying, his mom had been at John Redcorns with a 'headache' his dad had picked him up and asked what had happened.

5-year-old Joseph had tearfully told his daddy he was the only one in his class who didn't already know his ABCs. Dale proclaimed that it was an alien conspiracy that everyone of them could already know their whole ABCs after only one day of school. Joseph had just cried harder the thought of aliens scaring him.

Dale had decided they'd show the aliens the humans weren't stupid and had spent the next two weeks working with Joseph to learn it.

Joseph sobbed harder at the memory.

"A

b

c

d

e

f

g..." he broke off sobbing into the bloody/soapy water as he scrubbed the concrete with a hard bristle brush.

Joseph hadn't eaten in two day and the only time he'd tried to sleep it had nightmares about finding

His dad's body and his mom slushed on TV ruining his life and then leaving him before his dad was even cold.

Joseph pasted the house from his room to his mom and dad's to the living room then back. On the kitchen table was a metal box with the words open only after my death written in his dad's scribble on top. Joseph had found it in the basement after he'd check to see where all the tunnels and traps were in case something happened with them. He wasn't sure if he could open it.

In the end he did, it was at dawn.

In the box was a letter, his dad's will, a map of the house with everything including all his hiding places for things and a checkbook.

Joseph picked up the letter and started to read.

'Dear Joseph and/or Nancy,

If you are reading this I am dead, I wonder how I died. But that isn't what this letter is about this letter is for and about Joseph so Nancy if this is you give it to Joseph Gribble, thank you.

Joseph I'm sure this is hard on you unless you were my assassin then I'm proud you were able to do it. Okay as for this letter it's to tell you I loved you and you were a good son even if you were hard to deal with for the most part. I'm sorry I was a bad dad I know I was but hey I did love you.

I've been saving money in an account that your mother does not know about under your name in the bank of Arlene just for you in case of my death and or my fleeing the country.

Call my lawyer one Mr. Joe Smuck at 555-0755 and have a sit down reading of the enclosed will of you, my dad, Hank and family, Bill, Boomhower, Nancy and John Redcorn.

Love Dale Gribble a.k.a. Rusty Shackleford'

Joseph cried.

AN/ this and the next chapter are really the setup still but starting after that the plot really starts and it's going to be pretty good if it works out right.


	3. Reading of the will

Joseph had sat threw the reading of the will crushed his mother had refused to talk to him on the phone and told the lawyer she would not atend, the others were here except John Redcorn as nobody thought that would be tasteful. The lawyer read off the who got what's and Joseph clicked off in his mind what he had to find for who.

Boomhower all his dad's old pornos and everything in his dad's thrible locked closet. He blushed at that almost as much as the poor lawyer.

Cotton got all his conspeerasee files, wepons and for some reason Joseph did not want to know a box of glomair shots and his dad in the buff. Everyone shuttered at that including Cotton.

Bill got the 100 pounds of gerbal food in the basment and a empty picture frame and Bessy a gerbal Dale'd bought two monthes ago Bill cried for joy. Now he could have someone to talk to again.

Peggy was left a box of books cuz Joseph's dad thought she was smart. Peggy had puffed up in pride at that, Hank had glaired at her.

Jonh Redcorn was left a deed to a peice of land that Dale owned that Joseph hadn't even known about.

Nancy was left 3 grand and the house a love letter from the grave and the bug van.

Joseph was left his dad's computer and the savings acount.

Joseph had to leave the room not to cry again.


End file.
